brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
MiFi Magazine
Authors * Miasport (Mi) * Fionahayan (Fi) Description Hello everyone! This magazine is made by the twinnies, Miasport and Fionahayan. This is a LEGO Friends magazine, but it can include any LEGO theme inside! A new issue is coming out every month. They have polls - you can vote in the comments by a "poll" made by one of us. MiFi �� Issue 1 (1. 08. 2018) Image:The covertaillechangé.jpg| 2e page des 2.jpg| sets review.jpg| did you know page.jpg| poll1.jpg| Wallpaper.jpg| little joke 1.jpg| le mag des 2.jpg| games.jpg| the end !.jpg| Issue 2 (1. 10. 2018) Image:The covertaillechangé.jpg| Image:Intro issue 2.jpg| Image:Setreview2.jpg| Image:Didyouknew?.jpg| Image:Poll-2.jpg| Image:Pollwinner.jpg| Image:Wallpaper-2.jpg| Image:Litlejoke.jpg| Image:Tutorial-2.jpg| Image:Games-2.jpg| Image:Games1.jpg| Image:Trips and tricks-2.jpg| Image:Channeltrailer.jpg| Image:End- 2.jpg| Issue 3 (1. 11. 2018) The cover.jpg| Introduction -3.jpg| Set review -3.jpg| Did you know -3.jpg| Poll -3 .jpg| Wallpaper-3.jpg| Littlejoke-3.jpg| Tuto.jpg| Game -3.jpg| Les réponses du -2.jpg| Mifi's Tricks and Tips -3.jpg| Happy Halloween !.jpg| End -3.jpg| Issue 4 (01. 12. 2018) The cover.jpg| Intro-4.jpg| Set review-4.jpg| Did you know -4.jpg| Poll-4.jpg| Poll winner -4.jpg| Wallpaper-4.jpg| Little joke-4.jpg| Tutorial-4.jpg| Games-4.jpg| Game 34r.jpg| MiFi's trick and tips -4.jpg| Merry Christmas.jpg| Fan's interview 1.jpg|15. Interview with Fangirl1418. Fan's interview2.jpg| Outro -4.jpg| Issue 4 poll Andrea's Go-Kart Vicky's Go-Kart Stephanie's Go-Kart Issue 5 (01. 01. 2019) The cover.jpg| Intro-5.jpg| Set review-5.jpg| Did you know .jpg| Poll-5.jpg| Poll winner -5.jpg| Wallpaper-5.jpg| Little joke-5.jpg| Tutorial-5.jpg| Games-5.jpg| Games answer-5.jpg| MiFi's tricks and tips-5.jpg| Happy new year 2019 !!!.jpg| Bye-5.jpg| Issue 5: strollers Blue stroller (Heartlake hospital) Pink stroller: Andrea's park performance Issue 6 (01.02.2019) MiFi cover .jpg Intro -6.jpg Set review -6.jpg Did you know -6.jpg Poll -6.jpg Poll Winner -6.jpg Wallpaper -6.jpg Little joke -6.jpg Tutorial-6.jpg Games -6.jpg Games-5 answer.jpg MiFiŝ Tricks And Tips -6.jpg Outro-6.jpg Poll: Sewing Machines Emma's Sewing Machine Andrea's Sewing Machine Issue 7 (01.03.2019) MiFi cover .jpg Intro -7.jpg Set review-7.jpg Did you know -7.jpg Poll-7.jpg Poll winner -7.jpg Wall paper-7.jpg Little joke-7.jpg Tutorial-7.jpg Find parter.jpg Games result.jpg Tips and tricks -7.jpg Bye-7.jpg Poll Issue 7 Yellow Blue Issue 8 (01.04.2019) MiFi cover .jpg Intro #8.jpg Set review #8.jpg Did you know #8.jpg Poll #9.jpg Poll Winner #8.jpg Wallpaper #8.jpg Joke #8.jpg tutorial#8.jpg games #8.jpg Games results #8.jpg tric and tips #8.jpg seeyou#8.jpg Issue 8: Which Guitar Do You Prefer? Pink Blue Issue 9 (01.05.2019) MiFi cover .jpg 2.Intro -9.jpg 3. Set Review #9.jpg 4. Did You Know #9?.jpg 5. Poll #9.jpg Poll winer #9.jpg 6. Interview #1.jpg 6.Interview #2.jpg 6.Intreview #3.jpg 7. Wallpaper Andrea #9.jpg 8. LittleJoke#9.jpg 9. Tutorial #9.jpg 10. Games #9.jpg 11. Games Result.jpg 12. MiFi's Tricks And Tips #9.jpg 14. Outro #9.jpg Witch Phone do you prefer? Choice Pink Choice Blue Issue 10 (01.06.2019) MiFi cover .jpg| Hey-10.jpg| 3SetReview-10.jpg| 4.2Didyouknew-10.jpg| 4.1DidYouKnow-10.jpg| 5.Poll-10.jpg| 6.PollWinner-10.jpg| Azari wall.jpg| 8.Little Joke-10.jpg| 9.tutorials-10.jpg| 10. Games Results -10.jpg| 11.Games-10.jpg| 12.MiFi's Tricks And Tips-10.jpg| 13.announcement.jpg| 14.Bye-10.jpg| Witch skirt do you prefer? Choice Grey Choice Pink Choice White with details Issue 11 (01.07.2019) MiFi cover .jpg 2Intro-11.jpg 3SetReview-11.jpg 4DidYouKnow?-12.jpg 5Poll311.jpg 6Wallpaper#11.jpg 7Poll#11.jpg 8LittleJoke#11.jpg 9utorial.jpg 10Games#11.jpg 11Games Results#11.jpg 12MiFi'sTricksAndTips#11.jpg 13Info#11.jpg 14outro#11.jpg Witch bag do you prefer? Choice Violet Choice Gold Choice Pink Issue 12 (01.08.2019) MiFi cover .jpg Intro#12.jpg Studio.jpg DYKPark D'attras.jpg PolSkates.jpg Wallpaper.jpg PollWinner.jpg Joke1.jpg lolpourlol.jpg GameArtStand.jpg GamesrESTLIUTS.jpg TAT#1.jpg Outro#13.jpg Witch skateboard do you prefer? Choice Fire Choice Fun Choice Crazy Issue 13 (01.09.2019) MiFi cover .jpg 1..Intro#13.jpg 2..Did you know#11.jpg 3..PollBaguettesmagiques.jpg 4..PollWinner!!!!.jpg 4.5..AndréaWallpaper.jpg 5..Joke3.jpg 6..Tapot.jpg 7..GamesBird.jpg 8...jpg 9..TATAccessories.jpg 10..Outro#13.jpg Which magic wand do you prefer? Choice Yellow Choice Pink Issue 14 (01.10.2019) MiFi cover .jpg 2:Intro!!!.jpg 3:DIDyou knowANn?.jpg 4:PollBarrettes.jpg 5. Poll Winner.jpg 6:EmmaWallpaper.jpg|Free to use ;) 7:JokeFly.jpg 8:TutorialsYay!Chair.jpg 9:GamesDolphins.jpg 10:ResultFugl.jpg 11:TATBows.jpg 12: Outro.jpg Happy Halloween.jpg|Happy early Halloween! Which bow style do you prefer? Choice Heart Strips Choice Square Strips Issue 15 (01.11.2019) MiFi cover .jpg 2;Intro.jpg|*Issue* 2.5 Set Review.jpg 3;Did you know Trphée.jpg 4;PollImages.jpg 5;PollWinner.jpg 6;MiaWallpaper.jpg|Free to use! 7;Jokelolll.jpg 8;Tutos.jpg 10;GamesDolphinsResults.jpg 11;TATInstructions.jpg 12; End!.jpg Issue 16 (23.12.2019) (Christmas edition) Hello! We hope you like our last issue of 2019!!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!!! MiFi cover .jpg Hello2019.jpg SetReview2019.jpg Didyouknow2019.jpg Poll2019.jpg| PollWinner2019.jpg Wallpaper2019.jpg Joke2019.jpg Tutorial2019.jpg Games2019.jpg MTAT2019.jpg MerryXmas2019.jpg New Year2019.jpg Outro2019.jpg Which Christmas Tree do you prefer? Choice 2018 Choice 2019 Issue 17 (01.01.2020) MiFi cover .jpg 1MAG.jpg| SetReview2020.jpg 2MAG.jpg| PicsArt 08-29-07.51.21.jpg GameResults!.jpg 5MAG.jpg| 6MAG.jpg| PicsArt 08-30-07.59.29.jpg 8MAg.jpg Snowman2020.jpg 10MAG.jpg 11MAG.jpg Which Smoothie-maker do you prefer? Choice white Choice grey Issue 18 (01.02.2020) MiFi cover .jpg 1.Intro.jpg 2.SetReview.jpg 3.DYK.jpg PicsArt 08-29-08.01.41.jpg 5.PollWinner.jpg JokeWater.jpg Tutorials Valentine'sday.jpg 9.GamesResults.jpg 10.Games.jpg 11.MiFi'sT&T.jpg|PS: You can also do it with Play cubes and pods! 12.Outro.jpg How do you prefer to see the brown piece? Ice cream Brownie Cup Category:Magazines Category:Tutorials